First Date
by Amarante Ricci
Summary: It's time for Haruhi and Tamaki's first date and the twins have a suggestion. How well is this going to go?


**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

Tamaki paced back and forth while Hikaru and Kaoru watched him from the couch. The three boys were the only occupants of the music room. They had no customers at the moment, Mori and Honey were in class, as was Kyoya, and Haruhi had gone out on an errand.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Tamaki squealed as he stopped walking. His back was to the twins and he started to pull at his hair. "Haruhi and I are going on our first date tonight and I have no idea where to take her? WHY CAN'T I FIGURE SOMETHING OUT?!"

Hikaru stifled a laugh, "You know, my lord, it's almost Halloween."

"That's right," Kaoru agreed. "You should take her to the movies."

Tamaki clapped his hands together. "That's perfect! This cartoon movie about a bunch of cavemen just came out that I've wanted to see. Haruhi—"

"No! You can't take her to a comedy on the first date!" Kaoru interrupted. He stood up and walked to Tamaki's side. "You have to take her to a scary movie."

"A…scary movie?" Tamaki asked nervously.

Hikaru stood up and copied his brother's movements, going to Tamaki's other side. "That's right, my lord. A scary movie. It's the perfect thing for a first date. You know why?" Tamaki shook his head.

The twins grinned and chorused, "When Haruhi gets frightened by the movie, she'll want to hug you!"

Tamaki's head shot up. He looked at Kaoru and then at Hikaru. A humongous grin crossed his face as he exclaimed, "R-Really?" The twins' nodding only excited him more. "Then dinner and a horror movie it is!" Just as Tamaki started to jump around the room, Haruhi returned from her errand.

"Um…what's going on?" she asked, setting the bags in her arms down.

"Oh, he's just excited about your date tonight. That's all," Hikaru muttered as he rifled through the bags. Kaoru nodded in agreement as he searched through the other bags. Neither twin noticed Haruhi's face turn red nor her eyes widen when she realized that she had forgotten their date.

"Oh…that's right. Where are we going?" she asked Tamaki as he passed.

"It's a surprise," Tamaki answered as he gave her a smile. Haruhi's face warmed again before she sighed and returned to the bags. "I'll see you when school ends!" Tamaki yelled as Haruhi left to take the bags to the classroom next door.

* * *

A bell rang loudly signaling the end of the school day. Tamaki looked up from his cup of tea and smiled widely. He bounced over to the table where Haruhi was sitting and leaned towards her.

"School's over, Haruhi! It's time to go!" he exclaimed.

"Tamaki," Haruhi sighed, "We can't go out on a date in our school uniforms. I have to go home and change first." Just as Haruhi finished speaking, a duffle bag was set down in front of her. She looked up to see Kyoya pushing his glasses up.

"Apparently someone informed your father of your date tonight and he took the liberty of sending an outfit over for you. Something about you never picking cute clothes to wear," he explained. Kyoya then handed a similar bag to Tamaki, "One of your maids dropped this off. She said you had called and asked for it to be brought."

Tamaki thanked him and took the bag. He pushed Haruhi's towards her. "Time to get dressed," he said before running off. Sighing, Haruhi picked up the bag and left to find a bathroom to change in. Kyoya walked over to the table where the rest of the Host Club was seated.

"So where are Haru-chan and Tama-chan going tonight?" Honey asked around a mouthful of cake. He took a sip of tea as Kaoru answered.

"Lord Tamaki is taking Haruhi to a nice restaurant and then to a scary movie," Kaoru grinned.

"Right. We told him that Haruhi will be hugging him throughout the whole thing. Little does he realize," Hikaru added.

"That Haruhi isn't scared by horror films!" they chorused.

Mori handed a napkin to Honey for the icing on the second boy's face. "Isn't Tamaki afraid of horror films?" he asked. His question was answered by the twins' immediate laughter.

* * *

Haruhi stood in front of the school, tapping her foot. She wasn't entirely happy with the outfit her father had picked out. She felt like the sundress was too frilly with its lacy hem and short sleeves. She looked up from fiddling with it and felt her face begin to warm for the third time that day. Tamaki was walking towards her in a simple, white button up with the sleeves rolled up and dark slacks. She didn't even notice that Tamaki's face gained a pink tinge as he looked at her.

"Are you ready, Haruhi?" he asked. She nodded as a white car pulled up and a man got out of the driver's side. The man came around to their side and held open the back door. Tamaki held Haruhi's hand as she got in first. He whispered the name of a fancy restaurant to the driver and got in himself. The first few minutes of the ride were filled with a slightly awkward silence between the couple.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked. She was beginning to get a little frustrated at how nervous she was feeling. Tamaki chuckled next to her and he began acting cool.

"To Lotus Blossom. The new Chinese restaurant in the middle of the city," he answered, smiling at her. Haruhi's eyes widened and she opened her mouth. "Ah, ah, ah," Tamaki cut her off, "This is our first date. It has to be somewhere nice. Plus, you can get fancy sushi!"

At the last comment, Haruhi's eyes narrowed into a glare and she turned to look out the window. Tamaki's smile turned into a slight pout. It didn't last long, however, as the car suddenly started to slow. When it stopped, Tamaki opened the door before the driver could get out. His excitement had returned in full as did Haruhi's nerves.

The couple walked up to the restaurant. A bright sign on the roof held a lotus blossom and the restaurant's name written in purple, cursive lights. They walked in and Tamaki went straight up to the host.

"Table for two, under Tamaki Suoh," he said quietly. The host glanced at his ledger for a moment before showing them to a table by the window. He handed them a couple of menus before returning to his post. A waiter shortly arrived and Tamaki gave him both his and Haruhi's orders.

"Where else are we going tonight?" Haruhi asked as she played with her glass of water. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. As Tamaki began to answer Haruhi looked out the window only to see dark bushes.

"Well, I thought we'd go see a movie. There's a new one out that I hoped we could see," he answered. He followed Haruhi's line of sight. "Something wrong?"

"No. I just keep having this feeling of being watched. It's probably nothing. What movie?" Haruhi replied. She turned back to look at her date.

Tamaki gulped and laughed nervously. "Yeah…probably nothing. It's…uh…_Blue Moon Slasher_."

Haruhi looked up and smiled, "I've been wanting to see that one!" Her sudden excitement brought a smile to Tamaki's face and dulled his nerves. The waiter returned with their plates and set them down. Haruhi thanked him and began to eat.

The rest of the meal consisted of conversations and laughter between Tamaki and Haruhi. Every now and then Haruhi would glance out the window. _I swear I thought I saw something…Are we really being watched or am I going crazy?_ She thought to herself as Tamaki paid the bill when they were finished.

"The car's here, Haruhi," Tamaki said, catching her attention. Haruhi looked away from the bushes and allowed him to help her into the car once again. Tamaki shuddered as he glanced at the bushes before he climbed in after her.

* * *

Tamaki glanced at the shadows as Haruhi got their tickets from the teller. He could have sworn he had seen a flash of something while they were looking at movie times. Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and noticed his nervous demeanor.

"Are you ok?" she asked handing him his ticket.

Tamaki smiled as he took it from her, "Perfectly fine! Let's go get our seats."

Haruhi smiled back at him and followed as he walked in. A chill ran down her back, she glanced back at the shadows before shaking her head and walking through the door. She glanced around the busy theater to find that Tamaki had already disappeared. _Where did he…_, she began to think to herself. Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted when she spotted a tall, blonde figure waving at her from the entrance to their movie. She wove through the crowd and smiled when she finally reached him.

"Where were you? It's about to start. We've only got a couple more previews to sit through! Come on!" he said quickly, trying to hide his returning nerves. Tamaki grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the dark theater. They sat down in a pair of seats right in the middle. Neither of them noticed the small group of people that hurried in and sat directly behind them, only a few rows back.

The movie started and Haruhi started to lean forward. Tamaki, on the other hand, leaned back. As the action really started, he began regretting not taking her to the cartoon he originally chose. Whenever something would pop up out of nowhere, Haruhi would laugh and Tamaki would squeak. Several times throughout the movie, Tamaki hid his face behind his hands. The only thing that made the movie worse was the feeling of being watched. He tried to tell himself that it was just the scariness of the movie affecting him but it wouldn't work. Chills just kept going up and down his back.

Haruhi was thoroughly enjoying the movie when she glanced over when it was halfway done. She saw Tamaki hiding behind his hands and shaking. When he lowered his hands, she leaned over towards him. "Are you okay, senpai?" she whispered. "It's really not that scary when you think about it."

Tamaki smiled and laughed nervously. "I'm fine. I just…didn't expect him to pop out of the closet like that." Haruhi gave him a knowing look.

"You know we can leave if you don't like the movie," she told him. Tamaki looked at the screen once and nodded furiously. Stifling a laugh, Haruhi stood up and left the theater with her date following close behind. When they got outside, Tamaki pulled his cellphone out to call the car to pick him up. Haruhi reached over and put her hand on the phone.

"Why don't we go for a walk? Get your mind off the movie and some fresh air. There's a park between here and my apartment."

"Sure," Tamaki smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Haruhi walked through the park with Tamaki close in tow. He was still incredibly nervous, starting at every little noise that he heard. Haruhi didn't really notice, she was too busy admiring the night sky. Every now and then she would stop to look at a flower or a bush. Whenever she would lean over, something would fall from a nearby tree and fly right in front of Tamaki's face. He would squeal in response and leap towards his date, sometimes latching onto her. A few times he could swear he heard someone snicker in the shadows.

After the tenth time this happened, Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki sitting on the ground curled up and shaking. She knelt next to him and asked what was wrong. His garbled response made her raise an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"The blue moon slasher is after us!" he cried, raising his head. His face dropped as Haruhi started to laugh loudly. Her face softened when she looked at him and Haruhi reached for his hand.

"Don't worry," she started, "I'll protect you from him." She gave him a smile that stopped his heart before making it swell. He began to smile back at her and laughed.

"It's getting late, Haruhi. Let's get you home before your father starts coming after me," he joked. Haruhi laughed a little and nodded at him. They continued on their walk with no further incidents. They didn't even notice the shadows that seemed to follow them the whole way to Haruhi's apartment.

As the couple walked up to the building, Tamaki squeezed Haruhi's hand and swung it a little before letting go and turning towards her. They glanced into each other's eyes and looked away from each other just as quickly. A silence more awkward than the one from earlier that evening settled on them. Tamaki coughed and Haruhi glanced down, shuffling her feet.

An idea quickly crossed Tamaki's mind and he opened his mouth to voice it. He was cut off as Haruhi threw her arms around his middle and buried her face into his shirt. He heard her say something but it was just as muffled as his earlier comment was. He pulled back a little bit while still staying in her arms.

"What was that?" he asked.

Haruhi pulled away, much to the boy's chagrin, and looked away to hide her beet red face. "I said thank you for tonight. I had a really great time."

Tamaki was about to respond when she quickly stood on her toes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. Tamaki froze in his place as Haruhi ran off to her apartment yelling something about seeing him after the weekend. Slowly, a large smile began to show itself on the boy's face. After a few moments he began to jump up and down in circles, whooping the whole time. A light turned on in someone's window. The apartment's owner leaned out and hollered down at him to shut up.

Embarrassed, Tamaki stopped and called his driver to come pick him up. After hanging up, he started to celebrate again as he walked to the main road; although, this time it was silently. He was too giddy as he passed a bunch of bushes to notice the people hiding inside.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up from the shadows after Tamaki passed by and high fived each other.

"Didn't go exactly as we planned it," Hikaru started.

"But mission accomplished!" Kaoru finished.

Mori picked the sleeping Honey off the ground and nodded at Kyoya. The younger boy nodded back as he pulled out his phone to text his own driver for a ride home. When he was finished he looked over at the twins.

"So, what do you two have planned for their second date?" he asked. Kyoya shook his head when Hikaru and Kaoru simply grinned at him before walking in the direction Tamaki had gone.


End file.
